Honor
Plot The episode begins with a brief flashback to the end of "The Best Christmas Ever", with Orel professing his absolute faith in God. A rapid-fire montage shows scenes of all the events since, culminating at Forghetty's with Clay and Coach Stopframe nearly kissing before being interrupted by Miss Censordoll. After seeing she and Clay make out, Stopframe leaves, vomits, and becomes angry and despondent as a result. Stopframe starts to see Clay's face everywhere in town and realizes he still has feelings for Clay. Meanwhile, Orel's cast finally comes off, but he is informed by Dr. Potterswheel that he is going to be crippled for the rest of his life due to the shooting or maybe due to Dr. Potterswheel's incompetence in trying to heal it. A despondent Orel heads home, trying to find a way to talk to his father, he finds Clay drinking in his study, pretending to instead lecture the stuffed bear Orel shot about the Fifth Commandment in the manner of it being his "true son" ("Honor thy father and thy mother," or as Clay phrases it, "Honor thy father. Not mother, just thy father."). Conflicted, Orel asks Reverend Putty for advice on how to honor his father, and Putty suggests asking someone who likes Clay as much as "women like jerks". Orel does not know who such a person could be, and the reverend directs him to Coach Stopframe. Stopframe, meanwhile, has become completely apathetic towards everyone except Orel. After having a conversation, Orel and Stopframe begin to forge a father-son relationship over Christmas caroling, much to the chagrin of Clay, who has been trying to spend time with Stopframe. Clay eventually becomes so angered that he storms into the house and declares that he, Bloberta, Shapey, and Block are going caroling. In the meantime, at Stopframe's apartment, Orel finds a picture of Stopframe and Clay and figures out the truth about Coach Stopframe's attraction to Clay. However, he still is depressed because he still cannot figure out how to honor his father. Stopframe points out that Clay did do one honorable thing: he created Orel. Clay bursts into the apartment and starts loudly accusing Coach Stopframe of using Orel the same way he used Bloberta to get to him. He makes several thinly-veiled attempts to declare his love for the coach, but cannot commit completely, outing himself to Bloberta and making her suggest the family should leave. Coach Stopframe tells Clay "it's too late" (for their relationship) after Orel tries to get his father to leave with the family, and the Puppingtons go home after Clay gives up on mending his relationship with Stopframe. As an impromptu gift, the stuffed bear is left behind at Stopframe's apartment. The series concludes with Orel slowly morphing into an adult as Putty gives a radio address about family, noting that while most of the time we are simply stuck with them, occasionally a "miracle" happens and there is a family that truly loves one another. As Putty wraps up his sermon, we are shown a final scene of an adult Orel in his own home, happily married to Christina with two children—a girl, about three-years old, and a boy, about twelve-years old—and a puppy. With pictures on the wall of both Shapey & Block as adults wearing fireman and police outfits. Episode tie-ins Nesting: This episode (Honor) takes place right after "Nesting" The Best Christmas Ever: This epsiode begins with a brief flashback to Orel's prayer at the end Characters Orel Puppington Clay Puppington Coach Stopframe Reverend Putty Minor Appearances Bloberta Puppington Block Posabule Shapey Puppington Doughy Latchkey Stephanie Putty Nurse Bendy Joe Secondopinionson Kim Latchkey Karl Latchkey Francis Censordoll Trivia * Although this is the final episode of the series, many planned episodes, like "Abstinence" or "Raped" were never produced. ** However, in September 2016, a petition was started in Change.org for convince Adult Swim of greelight another season.https://www.change.org/p/dino-stamatopoulos-bring-back-moral-orel References Category:Season Three Category:Episodes